Senses
by leoraphdonnymikey
Summary: When a fight with a new gang goes horribly wrong for one brother the family are left with a life changing condition for Leonardo.
1. Chapter 1 : The Begining

So this is another Leo based story and I do hope to write about the others but I felt I couldn't continue with what I had. It just wasn't making any sense.

 ** _Italics and bold are thoughts_**

But here is Senses….

….

It was getting late and the brothers were out on their final run of the night. Loud bangs came from the alley way underneath Raph's feet.

"Ugh these darn kids just don't know when to quit!" Before thinking he jumped down in the alley and searched for his new enemy.

He was shortly followed by his other brothers who did not look impressed by his impulse decision.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Leo's face showed Raph everything he needed to know. He was not happy. Leo had been over this with Raph before about how his decisions alone can affect the entire team, not just him. But there was tension in the air and the brothers knew it.

"Ugh here they go again" Mikey rolled his eyes and sat on the trash can near him and Donnie.

"Who are you to tell me what to do fearless? There were some thieving kids down here and no thanks to you they probably got away an all! Man I hate you being the leader!" Raph shoved Leo into the wall behind him and went to walk away, it was very rare for Leo to retaliate.

"It's my choice because even if you hate it I am the leader, and even If you think that my choices don't suit you that's because I care about this family, and I don't want you dead!" Leo never made powerful speeches but when he did it often stunned Raph.

"You know what fearless, look around ya. No one needs you parading your directions and speeches towards us, get it in your head that yes you're a leader but we don't exactly like ya!" Raph went to take it back, his hot head got in the way. He didn't mean that but before he could there was a huge bang and the sound of teenagers yelling violently coming towards them.

"Get ready boys" Raph looked over at his brothers but tried to avoid contact with Leo, he would solve this issue after the fight. He knew he couldn't go without his closest brother, Leo was his rock, his support and his everything. He always put others before himself and even if that means facing the shredder alone. He was a caring person and everyone knew it, that's why he was leader. Not because he was the bets ninja. But because he brought the best out in everyone, put others needs before his own. Heck he would sacrifice his own life for his brothers!

"Donnie go left, Mikey go right. Raph take the front and I'll take the back. No brutal hits Raph they're youngsters remember!" Leo put out his orders with every hope Raph would follow. And to his amazement he did.

"You got it" Donnie looked over his shoulder to see 4 big teenagers heading his way, they looked slightly scared but not enough to just walk away.

"Well let's do this then huh?" Mikey questioned his two 5'1 boys with dragon tattoos on their arms, and cigarettes hanging from their mouth.

Raph was faced against three large men who were clearly above the purple dragon age of 16-25 so he assumed that maybe they're were in command, that was until he looked over to Leo's opponent.

Leo was faced against a 6'2 man with shaven hair and more than just dragon tattoos. He had bright red hair and his muscles were huge. Raph eve shook his head and whispered

"Glad I aint against that fella"

They began to move forward ready to attack and each brother drew their weapons and stood their ground.

Little did the brothers know their life would change forever after this fight.

…..

Part one is over and its only small as a little snippet to see what you all think, but even without reviews and likes I will continue this as it's something I think could get really detailed!

Enjoy and don't forget to review and favouriteJ


	2. Chapter 2 : The Fight

Chapter 2 is back, I know a few of you have been waiting in suspense for this but here it is, the life changing fight! Enjoy.

…...

Screams and bangs were heard from the alley as four mutant turtles fought against a new gang in the city called the Abyss. They were all aged 18 and over, and just stole, fought and killed whoever got in their way.

The fight was just getting started but already Leo could sense that these were not just any gang, they were the toughest they'd had to fight in a long time. Their moves were excellent quality, the could read the turtles inside out and knew their every move.

Suddenly Leo heard Raphael scream. Looking over his brother was pinned down and trying to get out of the aim of the knife.

Mikey was trying to run in circles from his guys but they were defiantly gaining on him.

Donnie was shoving guys away with his bo staff but even that proved defenceless.

"Who are these guys?!" Raph shouted up to Leo.

But with that their question was answered by no other than Baxter Stockman.

"AH I see you have met my new project then yes? soldiers Halt!" And with that they all began to step off the brothers except Raph. Baxter strolled over and looked down on Rachael who was unable to move.

"We should've guessed that you were behind all of this, what exactly are these urm people?" Donatello looked at Baxter hoping for an answer worth their time.

"Well you see, after the Shredder failed to kill your brother Leonardo over here he discovered maybe his foot clan were just not as good as he thought. They failed to brutally murder him and further more let you all get away. So Shredder decided to let me have some fun with the genetics of mutated humans. And well need I explain more?" He smirked at the brothers almost proud of his invention.

"Um in English please Don?" Mikey rubbed his bruised head.

"If im correct in thinking Baxter Stockman here has injected these guys with mutagen…. Making them mutant humans. They can do virtually anything now. Which explains why their skills were so good. They practically invincible…." Donatello looked down at Raph who was still pinned to the ground.

"And why do you feel the need to keep Raphael down there?" Donnie knew this wouldn't be a good answer. It was Baxter Stockman…. A scientist!

"Well Donatello now I have one of you freaks I want to experiment on you and almost torture one of you to see what your able to do. This family bond you have can't come from nothing, and the skills you have the same. I want to see what would happen If something you need was taken away." He smiled at Raphael.

"So what your just gunna take me away and experiment? That's your great plan to discover what!" Raph's body shook in anger.

"I intend to take something from you that you need. Your brother." Baxter got out a large needle and pointed it to Raphael's skin but before it could touch him Leo shouted his orders.

"Mikey, Donnie take the ones on top and no one, I mean no one let the needle touch them! Go" and with that the needle was kicked from Baxter's hand and in front of his own eyes his creations were being destroyed.

They were fighting back but the anger in the brothers just kept building and building.

"Fight back! HURT THEM!" Baxter screamed and with his orders being taken they mutant humans began their moves.

"AHHHHH" Leo screamed holding his face, all his brothers could see was blood everywhere and screams from their brother….

Knowing they were losing this fight Donnie decided to end it now.

"Grab Leo and let's go now! "Donnie screamed. With that Leo was grabbed by Raph and a smoke bomb went off. Problem was Le had no idea where he was going….

…...

Chapter 2 is over and I hope I gave just enough awayJ Keep reviewing, and favouriting.

Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3 : The News

Well lots you you have been reviewing so I decided another update was needed to help you all with what has happened!

Enjoy

 ** _Italic and bold are thoughts_**

….

Rushing through the swearers Raph carried Leo on his back while his brother drifted in and out of conciseness. He tried to assure him everything would be okay and he wasn't hurt that badly. But Leo begged to differ.

In the lair Donnie swiped his desk down and got everything ready for his elder brother. Suddenly Leo felt the cold metal desk hit im on his shell.

"Ugh, gently Raph, im not made of stone" Leo giggled trying to help his brothers stay calm.

Donnie started sticking needles into Leo with bags of medication and blood on the side.

"Where do you keep all this stuff Don?! It's like a hospital in here." Mikey's eyes wondered around the room.

"Well when in the sewers ey…. Now Leo this may hurt so please just hold Raph's hand. Oh and sorry" Donnie smiled to encourage Leo it wasn't going to be that bad.

"Raph where are you? I ... I can't see anything. Raph? Raph?!" Leo started to panic and when Donnie stuck the large needle into his neck he let out a huge cry that pierced the brother's ears.

"Im here Leo, I swear im right here it's okay Donnie is fixing you. Your sight will come back…. Right?" Raph looked at Donnie.

"I'll take his blood for testing and then I will know, but Leo you took a serious blow you your neck, head and well your eyes…. So I just don't know if Im honest." Donnie tried to sound hopeful but dee down he knew that Leo was blind, that was it. No fixing someone's sight now….

….

Hours went by and Donnie had done loads of fixing and samples and medication and drips. Leo's skin was pale and his eyes remained shut. He didn't want to see the darkness that surrounded him. But Leo was always the most sensible and prepared brother. So in his head he was already solving a way to live without his eyes. But even this was a challenge he couldn't plan himself.

Donnie entered the room and Mikey and Raph looked at him with the sudden fear of bad news.

"Um well I know the results…. And im so sorry Leo…. I can't fix your sight. Your blind…. "

The news hit them and a wall of shock and horror was in their face. Leo felt the tears building up inside but he knew for his brothers he couldn't.

"Omg Leo, I don't …. Im so sorry…" Mikey burrowed his head into Leo's chest.

"Hey it's okay, I mean I know the lair and I know my room that's all I need right?" He smiled to try and comfort his family. But inside he knew he was going to need help.

….

Part 3 was a bit different, I don't feel inspired today I promise it will get better once I feel betterJ.

Keep reviewing and liking.


	4. Chapter 4 : Slowly walking

So after a fairly long wait I am back with part 4! Ive been away and not very well again so I thought I'd uploadJ

…

It had been a week since Leo was told his eye sight would not be returning. Donnie spent all 7 days in his lab researching Leo's condition to find a treatment. Mikey on the other had never left Leo's side. Convinced he couldn't move around alone.

Raph spent his time just observing Leo, not trying to be a pain in the ass but always watching, just in case.

"Hey Mike go make lunch why don't you? Im sure Leo doesn't need you babying him all day ey?" Raph tried to be polite but he could see Leo just wanted space really.

As Mikey left for the kitchen Raph sat next to Leo, he needed to talk to him but wasn't really sure how to begin.

"Go on Raph, tell me. How I messed up, I failed, I lost my sight? Which one was it?" Leo looked around trying to find where Raph would be.

"Nothing like that Bro, I aint here to lecture. Just to check you're alright. You've been quiet recently that's all. I know Mike aint no help…" Raph tried to sympathise with him, he knew this was tough on they're leader

"Oh, really? Well if im honestly im not really okay. I just feel ive been such a burden to you all. I can't see Raph. I don't even remember what you all look like. I won't see you develop into great ninjas and growing up and …" Leo was interrupted by Raph who now understood what was going on in Leo's head.

"Leo whoa, you don't need to worry about that, we aint gunna change much were turtles bro. And as far as ninja goes, you can still feel the way we move. Through thought and movements…. Like a dream." Raph tried to encourage his brother to think as positive as he could. But even Raph knew if he was to go blind his first thought would be losing the sigh of what he loved. Family and ninjitsu.

"I know but knowing I won't see it, through my own eyes, kind of sucks." He looked down, but he couldn't even see if Raph was still there. Who was there, and what he was even looking at.

"Look Leo I get your bummed but please for us, try and stay positive. I know it's hard bro, I know you want to see but Bro… you can't. And I will support you I promise. Startin with teaching you to walk so you don't stay on this couch all day!" Raph was trying to encourage him to stay strong whilst helping Leo as well.

"Sure why not." Slowly Leo stood and felt around for the support of Raphael. When he got hold of him they began their way to the kitchen. Slowly Raphael explained movements and objects. Where to step and where they were. Making it to the kitchen took 20 minutes but it helped Leo understand the small part of the lair.

He finally felt like he was getting somewhere, starting his life over really was going to be tough. But he needed support and strength, to keep going….

…..

The end of part 4 that was pretty long for me haha, Thanks for all reviews keep them coming and the follows. Means a lot to see people enjoying!


	5. Chapter 5 : Breaking The Ice

Part 5 is finally here so I hope you've enjoyed the other partsJ

…

It had been over a month now and Leo was slowly able to move around the lair. It was taking a while but he sorts of understood where he was going and what he was doing. Donnie finally let him to his room but he had to have assistance from either Mikey, Donnie or Raph. Usually it was Raph as he felt the most comfortable having Raph basically guide him upstairs and also put him in bed.

The other three brothers started going on city patrol with Casey and April offered to stay in with Leo and watch him. They often just spoke about thoughts, tv, news and sometimes she would help him try and cook basic meals.

The guys came back from their morning patrol to see April and Leo reading books she had bought down for those who cannot see.

"Hey bro, what you reading?" Mikey squeezed himself between them and peered over Leo's shoulder.

"Oh just some comic of space hero's they've made a few for the um. Blind" He smiled to himself proud of his achievement to now read.

"Yo bro you coming to the kitchen, Donnie got us pizza!" Raph yelled, before he could turn around Mikey was at the table waiting.

Leo began to get up and slowly made his way over. Raph watched his every move.

"Uh Raph?2 Leo stopped in his track.

"Yeah?" Raph's voice responded.

"Could ya help me? I forgot where the two steps are…. again. Im never gunna be able to work this out on my own. I feel like im such a burden to you all. Im so sorry" Leo looked so ashamed at himself.

"Bro it's okay, you're not a burden these things just take time ive told ya that, come on wave told you this. We are all here for you I promise." Raph took Leos arm and they headed toward the table for food. Sitting down they began to eat with the mood all a little sombre from Leo's last thoughts.

After dinner they all moved to the couch, Raph slowly watching Leo, feeling very emotional when he made it on his own and seeing his big brother smiling. In each brother a small part of them melted to see this sight. It was the first genuine smile from Leo since the accident.

They all squished onto one couch and began the movie. Half way through April and Casey walked in to see all three brothers asleep on the couch together cuddled up.

"Man I wish I had a camera right now." Casey said as he held his hand to his mouth.

"Oh I do!" April smiled whilst capturing the cute moment to save in her album.

…..

Part 5 is complete and I hope to finish this at around 10 parts, and then continue another story. Suggestions are welcomeJ


	6. Chapter 6 : Raph's Decision

**Im so sorry that I haven updated in a while. Ive been busy with plans and days out! But here is the long and awaited part 6 of senses!**

….

A few more weeks had passed since the brothers were cuddled on the sofa, Leo had made a lot of progress physically but mentally…. he wasn't doing so well.

Raph had often heard the tears of his older brother from the room next door, he would go in to comfort Leo as he never wanted him to feel alone. Leo wasn't very good and showing everyone he was in some way okay. To everyone he was becoming more and more depressed. Donnie had made a huge decision that Raph was going to decide on.

"Hey Raph…. Can I talk to you?" Donnie's voice was a bit on edge.

"Sure bro be right over." He looked at Leo and nudged his arm.

"I'll be back now don't finish that book without me will ya. Haha." Then he got up and walked to Donnie's lab.

"Hey what's up?" Raph slouched into Don's lounge chair.

"Raph ive got something I need to put forward to you without you going mad or crazy? I need you to be the most adult you've ever been and make a huge decision for us all. Can you do that?" Donnie's face turned serious like when he's inventing or working on injuries.

"Yeah I can do that I suppose, whys what's the huge decision?" Raph questioned.

"Well ive noticed a change in Leo's attitude and his well spirit… I found notes in his room about how low he feels that he's thought about taking his life once or twice…. And I can't let that happen Raph so ive thought real hard about this and I want to put him on anti-depressants… what'd you think?" Donnie paused and looked up at Raph.

"Well Don…. You are right, and I totally agree we need to help him. But Leo won't take this well you know, he's all for mental stability and meditation. He aint gunna take no pills bro. But I'll talk to him, he needs them Don" Raph got up and left to talk to Leo.

He saw him sat on the sofa, the smile he once saw on his older brother had vanished. Like he was a new turtle. Slowly he made his way over before taking a deep breath to break the news of his decision to Leo…...

"Hey Leo is it okay to sit and talk for a minute? Something important I need to talk to you about….." Raph looked down waiting for a response.

"Raph you don't need to ask me to speak, come on now. Talk" Leo looked directly at him and gently smiled. Raph sat next to his brother and tried to approach the subject gently.

"Look Leo, we need to talk about your mental state right now. We are all worried that inside these demons or whatever you feel are winning. Donnie suggested to me about giving you anti-depressants and I said yes as the final decision. I know you won't take pills but Leo I can't lose ya, I just can't." Raph turned away to hide his tears when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it…. It means so much to you all I'll do it. And honestly I don't think I can face this alone Raph…. It's getting too much. So I'll do it." He smiled but inside Leo knew that eventually it was a case of pills or potions. Life or death. He had to try something.

…..

 **OOO a cliff-hanger im sorry haha, but I had to update something for you all. I know its small but that's how I write them as I feel long chapters are too much. So keep following and liking.**

 **Leoraphdonnymikey**


End file.
